Playing in the Snow
by Bittersweet Symphony
Summary: Another PG?? Well it's VxB fic and they recognize their feelings


**Playing in the Snow**

** **

Hi! I'm back! I've been trying to go on fanfiction.net, but so many people are on it. Well I was watching some figure skating thing Friday, and I thought it would be so cute if Bulma and Vegita had a skating thing and they bonded. Then this idea formed in my mind. It's a really cute story and yes, it is just like the usual. They start to recognize their feelings for each other. DISCLAIMER: I don't own DragonballZ/GT. Toei Animation own it. Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!

Bulma woke up on early January morning. Geez, it's cold, she thought. Wrapping the comforter around her slender body, she thought about how fun it might be to play in the snow. "Yeah, that'll be a great idea, since Yamucha is coming to pick me up at 3:00 so I can go shopping," she said out loud, a grin spreading across her face. With that thought, she jumped out of her warm bed, and took a warm shower.

Vegita shivered while he trained in the gravity room. It was one of the coldest days he had experienced in his life. Even his body armor couldn't keep away the coldness. Trying to make the gravity machine work, he pushed a bunch of buttons, but it wouldn't start. "Damn it," he muttered. Deciding to ask Bulma for help, he trudged to the house for food. He cringed when he heard her singing. "Woman, you can stop howling to the moon now," he commented. She smiled and gave him his food. "No, that's what you do," she replied. She's so annoying when she's happy, he observed. But then again, she always annoying. She bounced to the beat, causing Vegita to stare even more. 

Bulma sat down by the dining table next to Vegita. She was drinking hot chocolate. "Woman, the blasted gravity machine you gave me won't work," Vegita complained. "Oh really? It must be the cold. It doesn't work in extreme weather." "Nani?" was the confused Saiiyan's reply. "Yeah. It won't work. Even Capsule Corps items have their limits." "Stupid earthlings. What do you know about technology," he muttered to himself. Bulma just smiled. Not even Vegita could keep her down. Then she had a mischievous idea. "Hey, Veggie-chan. Do you want to make snow angels with me?" The look he gave her was priceless. "No! Why would I want to do something so degrading! I'm the," he began to rant, but was interrupted by Bulma. "I know. You're the 'Prince Of Saiiyans' and blah, blah, blah. Well if you want to join me, I'll be outside." She grabbed her huge overcoat and skipped outside. 

Vegita stayed near the fireplace. He couldn't believe he was stuck inside because a stupid machine can't work. I could always go make "snow angels" with Bulma, but scratched that thought out. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a shriek. He yanked Mr. Briefs coat, who was sick with the flu and asleep, and ran outside to see what the commotion was. "What's your problem, woman?" he asked. Bulma turned around, surprise written over her face. "Oh, I just messed up my snowman's head," she said with an impish grin on her face. He scowled at her. "I thought it was something important." He tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Grrr... Do you have the key, woman?" he asked. "Maybe," was her answer. "Well if you do, OPEN THIS DOOR!!!!" he yelled. " Well, maybe I will if you help do something," she answered. 

"No, a little bit more over there," she directed as Vegita helped her with the snowman. She smiled and added finishing touches. "That was great, now let's make snow angels!" she yelled enthusiastically. The Saiiyan scowled at her. "Woman, let me go inside," he commanded. "Nope, you're not done working," she teased. Bulma made three snow angels and looked expectantly at Vegita. "No way in hell will I do that," he pronounced. "Fine, but if you want to freeze to death.." she threatened. He gave her a look of anger and made one. His hair made his angel seem more serious. Bulma didn't know what was happening between her and Vegita, but she felt as they were bonding some how. But, I have Yamucha so nothing else will happen, she reassured herself. "Hey! Let's go ice skating in my Olympic-sized pool!" she exclaimed.

Vegita slipped on the boots and tried to stand up. Why am I doing this? he asked himself. If Kakarot was here, he would never here the end of it. Bulma skated over to where he was. "You know how to skate, right?" Her voice was in doubt. "I am the Prince of Saiiyans, woman." He strutted toward the ice, but slipped and fell. "HA!" Bulma said and started to double over. "Goku could skate better," she panted between laughs. She helped him up and held his hand. He felt his cheeks grow warm. "What are you doing?" he asked when he saw their entwined fingers. "I'm helping you. You obviously can't skate for beans," she replied. He liked the feeling of her fingers. They were so soft and feminine, yet strong. She pulled him slowly around the pool, giving him an encouraging smile. She looks so gentle, Vegita thought. Waitaminute, I refuse to like her. She's a skank. But when she smiled at him like that, it was hard not to fall for her.

Bulma sensed Vegita staring at her. Wow, he must be scared of falling. She gave him a mischievous smirk and began to go faster. "What is your problem?" he asked. "Are you scared?" she taunted. "A big, strong Saiiyan scared of falling down." He angrily scowled at her. "NO! I'm not scared. I'm just not prepared of this speed yet." "Right," was her sarcastic reply. She slipped and fell, pulling Vegita down with her. "AAH!" she yelled. Vegita fell right on top of her, his lips inches away from hers. "Oops," he whispered, looking tenderly at her. He slowly got off a shivering Bulma. She started to stand up, but the ice cracked underneath her. She could swim, but the ice cold water seemed to pull her under. She inhaled some and tried to cough it out, only to find more in her lungs. She struggled in a vain attempt to reach surface. She looked up and a worried handsome face. She closed her eyes, ready for oblivion, but felt a warm body heat next to hers. She slowly looked up into dark coal eyes that exposed raw feelings such as compassion, worry, fear, and maybe even love. "Vegita," she whispered before blacking out.

Vegita gave a freezing Bulma more chicken soup. "Thank you," she whispered and took a small sip. She was in a warm comforter and only her bra and panty on sitting in a living room couch. Vegita had never been so scared for anyone in his life when Bulma fell underwater. "Vegita, I would like to thank you for saving my life," she spoke. "It was nothing. If you could of talked, you probably would have commanded me to do that too," he joked, a small smirk on his face. "Yeah, you're right." They sat in silence. DING DONG! "I'll get it," Vegita mumbled. Yamucha stood in the doorway. "Hey, is Bulma there?" he asked. Yamucha poked his head in. "What happened? Why are you only in your bra and panties?" he questioned, giving Vegita a suspicious look. "Vegita saved my life, Yamucha," she quietly explained. "Yeah, well I better go upstairs and have some rest now," Vegita commented. Even though Bulma was with Yamucha, he could see she cared about Vegita, just how he felt. With that thought in mind as he walked up the stairs, Vegita smiled a rare, genuine smile and decided to wait for the day until he could win Bulma's heart from Yamucha.

I know there might be some OOCness, but this has to be the cutest story I've made up. (And I've made up alot) So please review. I really like this story alot and it would make me feel better, even if you hate it. I should've had a snowball fight! Oh well. Maybe next time.


End file.
